Generally, in a printer or a copying machine, the sheets delivered one by one are put sequentially one upon another with the printed surface thereof turned up. Accordingly, when a document is copied in the order of page from the first page to the last page, the delivered printed sheets are piled up sequentially in the reverse order of page with the printed surfaces thereof turned up.
Accordingly, the printed sheets need to be rearranged in the order of page for binding the printed sheets. In order to eliminate such an inconvenience, it may be effective to provide means for turning over every printed sheet before piling up the printed sheets so that the printed surface are turned down. However, such means lengthens the sheet conveying path, and hence the size of the printed or the copying machine is increased.